


Спальник любви

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Дайчи не знал, почему школьный комитет решил, что двухдневная поездка для волейбольного клуба — это хорошая идея.





	Спальник любви

Дайчи не знал, почему школьный комитет решил, что двухдневная поездка для волейбольного клуба — это хорошая идея. После победы на префектурных нужно было что угодно, но не отдых. А выезжать на природу с их (балаганом) неспокойной командой — идея так себе. Но деньги выделены, день и место назначены, оставалось только проконтролировать сборы.

— Да не волнуйся, — толкнул его плечом Суга за обедом после объявления о поездке. — Мы справимся.

— Угу, — буркнул Дайчи.

Дайчи надеялся, что тренер Укай поедет с ними, но тот, как оказалось, теперь еще долго должен был отрабатывать свои смены в магазине, поэтому походными вопросами занимался Такеда-сенсей. Кроме того, родители Энношиты уехали в Акиту проведать родню отца, а Кагеяма поругался с матерью, поэтому разрешений у них не было. И было неясно, сколько, чего и в каких количествах закупать. Спальный мешок размеров Асахи и Цукишимы искали по всему городу, и в конце концов купили в интернете.

Хината и Танака рвались помогать, но в итоге где-то потеряли несколько фонариков, блок батареек и чуть не разбили пластиковую бутыль, пытаясь играть ею как волейбольным мячом. В итоге Суга бросился защищать Хинату от Дайчи и рассыпал все содержимое сумки, где были средства от комаров, салфетки, туалетная бумага и одноразовая посуда. После этого Танака долго извинялся, и они с Хинатой позже купили на всех по упаковке сока и мясной булочке. По приезду в школу Такеда рассказал, что в автобусе что-то сломалось и его, возможно, не успеют починить до выходных. Дайчи сам был готов что-то кому-то сломать. Суга едва не силой оттащил его к себе домой и отпаивал мятным чаем весь вечер. До выходных оставалось три дня.

В среду они ходили узнавать, что с автобусом. Суга вспомнил, что у Ямагучи один из братьев работает в автомастерской, и Дайчи пошел бить поклоны Ямагучи. Им удалось застать Цуеши Ямагучи на выходном, и тот согласился помочь за вкусное обенто.

Тем временем в четверг на вечерней тренировке Киношита выбил два пальца, и пока Такеда ездил с ним в больницу, к Дайчи даже Суга подходил с осторожностью. Дома он забыл сделать домашнюю по алгебре, и выяснилось это, только когда Асахи пришел к Суге на перемену списать пару уравнений.

В обед радостный Такеда заглянул сказать, что Цуеши помог исправить поломку автобуса, а еще махнул разрешениями от Кагеямы и Энношиты. И Дайчи уже хотел вздохнуть с облегчением, как Суга напомнил, что на этих двоих они не покупали вещей. Как только прозвенел последний звонок с уроков, они рванули в центр города, потому что магазины закрывались сегодня на час раньше, и у них оставалось всего ничего времени. Хорошо, что они встретили по дороге Укая, который согласился их прокатить.

Уже вечером Дайчи не мог сосредоточиться на домашней работе, потому что его преследовало навязчивое ощущение, что он что-то забыл. Поэтому он каждые полчаса писал или звонил Суге или Такеде, которые терпеливо поднимали списки и чеки, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

Уже ложась спать и поставив на зарядку телефон, Дайчи внезапно вспомнил про спальники.

Не решаясь звонить учителю в двенадцатом часу, он в десятый раз нажал на кнопку вызова Суги.

На том конце послышалось мычание. Суга, похоже, уже дремал. Дайчи стало стыдно, но паранойя была сильней.

— Суга, мы взяли со склада запасной спальник?

Суга замычал тоньше и протяжнее. Дайчи мог представить, как тот выгибается дугой, потягиваясь в кровати.

— Да ты сам ходил забирать, — зевнул тот. — Все, ложись спать. Если еще раз меня разбудишь, я приду бить тебя.

И отключился.

Дайчи вздохнул. Раз Суга так говорил, значит, так и было. Сам Дайчи с трудом мог припомнить все, что он делал на этой неделе.

Утром он пришел на час раньше, помогал Такеде загружать сумки с палатками, провиант и перепроверял вещи. Через полчаса подошли Суга с Асахи и помогли с оставшимся. 

— Не спи. Самое сложное только начинается.

Суга вздохнул и мученически привалился лбом к его плечу.

— Я первый, — закричал кто-то голосом Хинаты.

Суга на плече захныкал:

— Закопай меня.

Дайчи похлопал ладонью по шелковистой макушке.

— Ну уж нет. Я один не буду с ними возиться. Вот вернемся из этой поездки…

Нишиноя проспал. Невыспавшийся Цукишима цапался с Кагеямой за место на заднем сидении. Энношита и Киношита хохотали над каким-то видео на телефоне. Ямагучи путался под ногами у багажного отделения. Суга не отпускал Хинату, чтобы тот не потерялся — сводил в туалет, усадил рядом и вручил ему бумажный пакет. Промыв мозги опоздавшему Нишиное, Дайчи скомандовал всем загружаться. Он прилег на свободные кресла спереди и, слушая заводящийся мотор, мгновенно отключился.

***

Природа, чистый воздух, семьдесят километров от цивилизации — что может быть лучше? Дайчи с удовольствием ответит — отсутствие на этой природе людей.

Приехав через час на место, которое старшая Карасуно облюбовала для школьных поездок уже давно, и едва расставив палатки, почти все ломанулись поиграть в распасовку, но почва здесь была каменистой, несколько мячей безвозвратно улетело куда-то в чащи, и на том волейбол закончился. 

Площадка располагалась вдали от горной дороги. Автобус едва проехал, задевая ветви. Но отсюда открывался замечательный вид на долину внизу, а за спиной уходила вверх отвесная скала. Эхо было отличное, что некоторые не преминули проверить. И все же блага цивилизации вроде родника и биотуалета здесь имелись.

Пока Шимизу с Ячи и Такедой-сенсеем готовили обед, Дайчи организовал поход в храм Инари, в процессе отбился Нишиноя, и за целых полчаса его отсутствия у Дайчи едва не прихватило сердце. Но тот пришел и объявил, что нашел недалеко небольшой горячий источник.

Уже вечером, когда подул сильный ветер с горы, наигравшиеся, накупавшиеся, наевшиеся, они рассказывали страшилки. Дайчи отыгрался на всех, придумав жуткую историю с кровавыми похищениями школьников спортивного клуба, которые приехали на каникулы в горы. На Ячи было больно смотреть, но лица Нишинои, Танаки и Хинаты с Кагеямой того стоили. Довольный собой, он объявил отбой, и все нехотя расползлись по палаткам.

— То есть у нас один спальник? — переспросил Дайчи, пригибаясь и вползая в их с Сугой небольшую палатку. Мягко горел небольшой ночник, освещая единственный свернутый синий рулон.

— Это последний.

— Подожди, там же должен быть запасной.

Суга покачал головой.

— Я спрашивал. Сенсей перепроверил.

— Но я же…

Суга потянул молнию олимпийки вниз и начал спускать с бедер штаны.

— Выходит, что мы все-таки недосчитались.

— Черт, — Дайчи сел по-турецки, опершись локтями о колени и сложив в ладонях лицо. — Я же все перепроверял.

— Сами виноваты, сами и расплачиваемся, — Суга положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Придется спать вдвоем.

— Есть каремат, я лягу рядом.

— Дайчи, — предупреждающе позвал Суга.

Тот поднял глаза, медленно ведя взглядом по длинным жилистым ногам, по коротким голубым шортам, по свободной майке, сквозь которую из-за ночного холода проступали соски. Суга расставил в стороны ноги и по-хозяйски положил руки на бедра.

— Что? — Дайчи уже забыл, о чем шла речь.

— Ты к утру простынешь так, что еще месяц будешь выздоравливать. У нас нет столько времени перед национальными, — Суга строго нахмурился. — Пара неудачных сквозняков, и насморк на всю неделю. Мы три года в одном классе. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Но что, если вдруг кто-то зайдет? — Это был жалкий аргумент, но Дайчи не мог просто взять и согласиться. — Шутками не отделаешься.

— Какие шутки? — внимательно сощурился Суга. Сейчас ему было страшно возражать. — Прекращай. Думаешь, кто-то из команды откажется поделиться с тобой спальником? Мы же просто ляжем спинами друг к другу. Но если тебя не устраивает, я могу пойти к Нишиное.

— Нет-нет-нет, все в порядке, — Дайчи замахал руками. Ничерта, конечно, не в порядке — спать рядом с таким греховно красивым Сугой со своими далекими от невинных мыслями.

Ветер снова зашелестел между деревьями, и по полу палатки потянуло холодом. Суга посмотрел на свои ступни, потом — на Дайчи, вздохнул и быстро расправил спальник.

— Давай уже спать, — устало раздалось от торчащих оттуда светлых вихров. — Завтрашний день надо еще пережить.

Дайчи вдруг почувствовал неимоверную тяжесть в мышцах, будто всю неделю мешки ворочал. И спать с Сугой уже не казалось таким смущающим обстоятельством. В конце концов, он просто ляжет к нему спиной, и ничего не случится. У многих в таком возрасте возникали необъяснимые привязанности к кому-то, и как-то же люди это переживали. Он тоже переживет.

Дайчи на всякий случай выглянул проверить, все ли улеглись. Но Такеда уже сам этим занимался. Он вышел из палатки Кагеямы и Хинаты, где следом за этим потух свет, и показал большой палец. Дайчи благодарно кивнул, но возвращаться не спешил. Он посмотрел на ночное небо, вдохнул носом ночной горный воздух и окинул взглядом освещенную яркой убывающей луной долину внизу. За спиной шумел лес, и неспокойный ветер гудел между скал наверху. Ради этого умиротворяющего шума природы вся эта затея с поездкой стоила всех нервов. 

Он закрыл глаза, выдохнул скопившееся напряжение и зашагал по мягкой траве в палатку.

Свет в их палатке уже не горел. Когда Дайчи в пижамных штанах и растянутой черной майке осторожно забрался внутрь нагретого Сугой спальника, тот все еще не спал. 

— Хорошо, что мы поехали, — вибрацию его сиплого голоса он чувствовал даже кожей.

— Да…

Все-таки на двоих этот спальник не был рассчитан. Дайчи попытался устроиться поудобней, но несколько раз пихнул Сугу плечом, ступней и — о нет — задом тоже. После этого кувыркаться расхотелось, пусть теперь он и чувствовал Сугу каждой клеточкой тела.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

Суга довольно замычал.

— Хороших снов, Дайчи!

И несмотря на напряжение от его присутствия, Дайчи уснул достаточно быстро и спал как никогда глубоко.

***

Проснулись они разом от истошного крика. У Дайчи было ровно три секунды на то, чтобы осознать, что солнце уже встало, что Суга поднял голову от его груди и смотрел прямо в лицо, что его родинка выглядела неприлично в такой близи, что рука Дайчи была обвита вокруг его талии, а нога Суги была закинута на него.

И что кричал Хината.

Дайчи бросил «Потом», Суга согласно кивнул, и они одновременно выпрыгнули из спального мешка.

У палатки Хинаты и Кагеямы стояли Цукишима и Ямагучи и хохотали, глядя на красного Хинату, который размахивал резиновой змеей как лассо. Из-под полога выполз не проснувшийся толком Кагеяма, глупо поморгал, глядя на эту сцену, и заполз обратно. Ячи выскочила с битой, которую, видимо, всю ночь держала рядом с собой. Шимизу на ходу надевала очки, Танака и Нишиноя инстинктивно подскочили к ним. Такеда выпал из своей палатки, запутавшись в мешке. А остальные, видимо, спали менее чутко.

— Это не смешно! Я не боюсь змей! Цукишима, перестань ржать!

— Хината-кун, ты в порядке? — Такеда, поправив задравшуюся пижаму, подошел к ним.

— Хината испугался игрушки!

— Я не испугался! — возразил Хината. — Это было внезапно!

— Цукишима, — позвал Дайчи, потирая переносицу. От него он меньше всего ожидал такого ребячества. Цукишима вздрогнул, услышав невысказанное осуждение.

— Извинись, Цукишима.

Тот цокнул языком и скривил губы. Синие спортивные штаны ему уже явно были коротки, оголяя над кроссовками щиколотки.

— Извини, — буркнул он и выдернул «змею» из рук.

— Извини, Хината, — Ямагучи слегка поклонился. — Мы не думали, что ты так отреагируешь.

Дайчи больше не хотел спать. Они втроем с Асахи размялись, вышли на пробежку по той тропинке до храма и вокруг него. А когда вернулись, то сначала не поверили глазам. Цукишима, Ноя и Танака нарезали овощи, Ямагучи расставлял столовые принадлежности на покрывале, Энношита подкладывал хворост в костер, Ячи колдовала над большой кастрюлей с рисом, Такеда и Киношита с Хинатой собирали палатки, а Кагеяма, как обычно, подбрасывал мяч в стороне, возле автобуса. Видеть такую самоорганизованность их команды за пределами волейбольной площадки было в новинку.

Суга достал телефон, приложил палец ко рту и сфотографировал, пока никто не видел. Они взяли полотенца и пошли к источнику. Когда Суга начал раздеваться, Дайчи вспомнил их неловкое пробуждение, но при Асахи не решился заводить разговор. А, когда они вернулись к уже расположившейся в ожидании еды команде, то застали привычную картину грызни. Хината и Кагеяма ругались на тему, кто больший знаток столового этикета, Цукишима активно их стравливал, Ячи старалась помирить и не рассыпать при этом накладываемую еду, Нишиноя таскал за ней кастрюлю, Танака предлагал Шимизу чай, Энношита что-то обсуждал с Такедой, а Киношита улыбался, глядя в телефон. 

— Надо же, а я уже начал волноваться, — выразил общую мысль Суга.

— Мне не нравится, когда мы ругаемся и шумим, — Асахи сжал пальцами подбородок, — но это значит, что мы в порядке. Молчание я еще больше не люблю.

— Разве у нас не замечательная команда? — улыбнулся Дайчи, любуясь этой идиллией. А потом посмотрел на вытянувшиеся лица Суги и Асахи. 

— Э-э-э-э, только не говорите им, хорошо? — Он смущенно почесал нос и строго добавил. — Им это вредно знать, пусть не расслабляются.

— Как скажешь, капитан, — Суга закинул руку на его шею и ударил кулаком в грудь так, что Дайчи чуть не испустил дух.

Завтрак сильно затянулся, потому что у Суги на планшете оказалась пара новых записей с недавними тренировочными матчами Датеко и Сейджо. Поэтому завтрак постепенно перетек в ланч, и когда Дайчи понял, что время приближается к часу дня, то намекнул Такеде, что неплохо бы начать собираться. Нишиноя и Хината возмущались, потому что ехать тут было недолго. Но решение оказалось крайне удачным, потому что сначала Ямагучи потерял свою зарядку, потом Хината долго искал брошенную вчера у костра олимпийку. А пока искали, дважды потеряли Энношиту, а под конец скучающий Танака и Кагеяма устроили перепасовку посреди полян, и были немедленно прогнаны носить сумки в багажное отделение.

Наконец их полянка была убрана, вещи перепроверены, команда пересчитана, и Такеда разрешил загружаться.

Дайчи и Суга сели последними, их места на переднем сидении по умолчанию никто не занимал. Суга убедился, что у Хинаты есть бумажный пакет, бутылочка воды и влажные салфетки, взял с Кагеямы обещание следить и махнул Такеде в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы трогался.

— Наконец-то! — с тихим вздохом он упал на сидение рядом с Дайчи и блаженно съехал вниз — так, что колени уперлись в пластиковую перегородку.

— Ты хорошо справился, — улыбнулся Дайчи.

— Ты тоже, — Суга поднял голову. Дайчи тут же вспомнил сегодняшнее утро. — Я даже немного отдохнул.

Дайчи отвел глаза и неловко засмеялся.

— Можно я приду к тебе домой сегодня? Я английский не закончил и естествознание.

Суга снова сел нормально.

— Конечно. Мне тоже осталась пара упражнений.

Дайчи совершенно не знал, как начать разговор. Он совершенно не планировал признаваться в симпатии Суге, считая, что как только они разойдутся по университетам, все само пройдет. Да и предстоящие экзамены и весенний турнир вытесняли все прочие мысли. А тут такая неувязка: тело само среагировало на близость Суги, и Дайчи не знал, как это преподнести, чтобы не отпугнуть. Суга был, конечно, проницательный и понимающий, но именно поэтому не хотелось злоупотреблять его гибкостью.

Рука Суги легла на его руку.

— Не заставляй себя, если не хочешь, — тихо произнес Суга, глядя перед собой. На губах играла несмелая улыбка.

— Я хочу, но не знаю, что сказать, — в тон ему ответил Дайчи. Почему-то на Сугу он не мог смотреть. Автобус осторожно катил с высокой горки, и на горизонте виднелась блестящая лента океана.

— Я думаю, то, что случилось утром, было очевидно взаимным, — рука Суги сжалась. Сердце Дайчи припустило в галоп, и жар плеснул в лицо. Неужели он правильно все расслышал?

С задних сидений послышался взрыв хохота. Танака что-то закричал, и смех прокатился по салону во второй раз. Это хорошо, значит, на них с Сугой никто не обращает внимания.

Дайчи не глядя провел большим пальцем по его запястью и улыбнулся смущенному отражению Суги в окне.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что это было очень взаимно. — Он обернулся и резко прижался губами к губам Суги. А когда отстранился и открыл глаза, Суга был красный как помидор и прижимал ладонь тыльной стороной ко рту.

— Ты чего?! — Дайчи рассмеялся.

Суга покраснел еще сильнее, оглянулся и, пока никто не видит, урвал себе второй поцелуй. 

Определенно, школьный комитет даже не представлял, насколько удачной идеей было отправить их команду в поездку.


End file.
